


“I love seeing you smile.” and “Because I love you.”

by Malec_Lover23



Series: Malec Writing Prompts [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, No Angst, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, they get them !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: Requested by AHunterofArtemis_1519“I love seeing you smile.” And “because I love you”Hope you enjoy! Sorry for such a delay!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Writing Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038862
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	“I love seeing you smile.” and “Because I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AHunterofArtemis_1519](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHunterofArtemis_1519/gifts).



> Hey guys! I know I’ve been awful at updating, but I work in retail so this is the busiest I’ve been in years! I wanted to get this one out before Christmas so here we are! I know it’s short, but I hope you enjoy all the same :)
> 
> For any other requests, I haven’t forgotten about you! Once this crazy time ends I’ll be able to sit down and finish all that I’ve started! Thank you for your patience.

Alec opens the door to the loft, nearly skipping inside with excitement. It’s date night, which means an entire evening and morning to themselves with no interruptions. 

In addition, it’s also Magnus’ turn to pick out what they’re doing for date night. Magnus could pick something as simple as takeout and a movie, or something as grand as dinner in front of the Taj Mahal. 

“Hi, Magnus.” Alec says, greeting Magnus in his apothecary. 

“Someone is chipper tonight. Good day?” Alec wraps his arms around Magnus and presses a kiss to his lips. 

“I’m happy for date night!” 

Magnus hums, “Ah, so that’s why I get my daily dose of sweet Alexander extra early today.” 

“Hey! I’m always nice to you.” Alec pouts, offended by the teasing. 

“I know, darling.” Magnus smiles and cups his cheek briefly. “So, do you think I should drag out the suspense?”

“No! Tell me!” Magnus laughs and nods. 

“Alright. I suppose this date night is a bit different than usual, but I had plans to stay in and make Christmas cookies while decorating the loft for Christmas. Sound fun?” 

Alec nods and then looks out the window to where it’s beginning to snow. Then, Alec realizes, “It’s our first Christmas together!”

“It is, isn’t it? Well, Alexander, you’re about to find out just how much I adore Christmas.” 

Magnus walks over to a shelf in his apothecary, setting his potion down and cleaning up the mess with a wave of his hand. 

“The first step in getting into the holiday spirit is ugly Christmas sweaters.” Magnus says cheerfully, clapping his hands together. 

Alec makes a face of disgust and shakes his head, saying, “I draw the line at that, Magnus.”

“What are you talking about? We can just go to your side of the closet and find one for both of us.” Alec shoves Magnus away, crossing his arms with a frown. 

“You’re so mean! Date night is canceled!” Alec begins to walk out of his apothecary, headed toward the front door knowing Magnus will stop him. 

“No darling don’t leave! I was kidding, you know I secretly adore those awful sweaters!” Magnus rushes over and pulls on Alec’s arm, turning him around. 

“I’ll keep yours simple. I already picked it out months ago.” Alec rolls his eyes as Alec’s sweater appears in Magnus’ hands. It’s definitely ugly and not simple, but Alec doesn’t even have to say anything. 

Magnus cackles, doubling over as he catches a glimpse of Alec’s face. 

“I’m not putting that on!” Alec says.

“Then I’ll do it for you.” Magnus snaps his fingers and the red and green striped sweater is now on him, and Magnus himself sporting a glittery sweater. 

“Why do you let me torture you?” Magnus asks, smoothing down his ugly sweater. 

“Because I love you.” Alec replies simply, leaning closer so his lips brush his ear, “And it’s not really torturous to me. I’m just giving you a hard time.” 

“Shadowhunters don’t know how to do anything but give people a hard time. I don’t blame you, darling. I blame your species.” 

Alec rolls his eyes. “You’re really testing me tonight, aren’t you? I literally just said I love you and you’re insulting my species.” 

Magnus bursts out laughing, leaning up on his tiptoes and pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“I love you too, darling. Now, off to something I think you’ll like more. Let’s make cookies!” Magnus tugs on Alec’s arm and pulls him to the kitchen. 

“As long as we can eat the cookies afterwards then I’ll enjoy this activity.” 

“Of course we can eat them!” Magnus promises, waving a hand and conjuring all the ingredients to the counter. 

Alec perks up at that and begins to spoon out the bowl of dough onto the pan, making little circles that will rise to form cookies in the oven. 

Alec puts them in the oven and they get a little bit distracted while they’re baking, but at least they don’t burn unlike the last pie they attempted to make. 

Once they’re baked, Magnus dreamily watches as Alec frosts them with the bag of frosting, his tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration. 

“I sure do love that steady hand of yours.” Magnus comments, relishing in the blush that spreads across Alec’s cheeks. 

“Do you want me to mess up these cookies? If you keep saying things like that I will.” 

“Alright, I’ll be good.” Magnus surrenders, flicking his wrist to clean up the mess as Alec places the last cookie on the plate. 

Magnus snatches one and takes a bite. “Very good work, Alexander. I’m impressed.” Magnus feeds Alec the rest of the cookie. 

Alec smiles happily and kisses Magnus, his mouth tasting like frosting. 

“I love seeing you smile.” Magnus says once they part, grazing his knuckles across Alec’s cheek. 

“Me, too. Is there anything else we have to do to get ready for Christmas?”

“Ah, one more thing. Come with me.” Magnus laces their fingers together and tugs Alec into the living room.

Blue magic swirls around his free hand, and with a snap of his fingers the loft is now decorated in soft golden lights that reflect the Christmas spirit. 

“This was really a good idea. A great one, even.” Alec praises, taking in the beauty of the luminous loft. 

“Really?” Magnus says incredulously, surprised Alec genuinely enjoyed Magnus’ idea of a date.

“Yeah, you look gorgeous in the golden light.” 

Now Magnus blushes as he replies, “Alexander, you sure do know how to charm a man.” 

“Not just any man, I only want to charm you.” 

“Thankfully, you’re very successful at it.” Magnus winks, wrapping his arms around Alec and pressing their lips together.


End file.
